


A Night In

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's become a bit of a hermit since she broke up with Mark and Franky has just got out on parole. More to come, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erica poured out her third glass of wine for the night and sat down in front of the television. She continued typing on her laptop, this was ridiculous, she thought, still working at 9pm on a Friday night. She took a sip of wine. She’d been drinking a lot since she’d broken up with Mark, but it was hard to know what else to do. She had been with him so long that being alone was hard. She flicked through the channels, she should really get foxtel, there was never anything on and her dvd collection was limited. She sculled the rest of her red wine and tried to get back to work. She rubbed her temples, she’d drunk that glass too quickly but she was bored. She closed the laptop lid, resting her head in her hands. 

She stood up, going back to the kitchen. She poured her fourth glass and took a sip, before there was a ring at the door. She frowned, who on earth would be dropping by at this time of night? It wasn’t as though she’d had a huge social life lately, she’d pretty much become a hermit. She walked towards the door, stumbling as she reached it, she took a breath and made her hair presentable as well as smoothing out any creases in her clothes. She opened the door.

“Franky. What the –“ Erica sighed, she should have expected this. There was Franky, looking fantastic and pristine all cleaned up with that very familiar smirk on her face.  
“Erica,” she nodded.  
“You know you can’t be here, Franky. It’s inappropriate,” Erica tried to keep the authority in her tone.  
“Oh come on, I’m out,” Franky’s smile widened, “well, now it’s your turn,” she took a step closer to Erica, inviting herself in. She crinkled her nose, “You smell like…cheap wine.”  
Erica sighed, placing her hand against the wall, acting as a guard to keep Franky from advancing any further, “Seriously, Franky. You’ve been out a couple of days – “  
“I know, sorry I didn’t drop by sooner – “  
“That’s not what I was going to say. You just, don’t you want to get on with your life? Set yourself up, move on?”  
Franky’s eyes lost their cheek, “Of course I do, but,” she hesitated, “I want that…” she hesitated again.

Erica had never seen Franky look so uncomfortable, she’d seen her withhold information before but not like this, she was almost…squirming. Erica frowned, she could feel her head starting to swim, she knew she’d drunk those first two glasses too quickly. She made the mistake of attempting to shift her position and losing her footing slightly. Franky cocked her head.  
“Are you…tipsy?” she asked.  
Erica smiled, “No. Don’t be, no, I’m fine, you need to leave Franky,” she made another mistake; placing her hand on Franky’s arm to escort her out. Franky looked at Erica’s arm and didn’t make to move away, she took her hand and moved a stray hair out of Erica’s eyes. Erica sighed, “Franky,” she made to move backwards, but she was still clumsy.  
“I didn’t know governors drank like that,” Franky smirked.  
“What, you didn’t think we had lives outside the troubles our prisoners caused us at work?” Erica snapped.  
“Well…I’m not your prisoner anymore, am I?”  
Erica knew she was losing control of this situation and she really, really wanted to sit down. She was getting frustrated, “Franky, just leave. I said, it’s not appropriate – “  
“Erica,” it was Franky’s turn to sound exasperated, “you know what? Fine, you really want me to go? Really? Tell me you don’t want me to come in and I’ll go.” Franky looked serious.  
Erica looked her in the eye, preparing to state herself very clearly, “Franky,” she started, “I need…I want you to…,” she sighed and whether it was the alcohol talking she couldn’t tell but she gave in, “come in.”  
Franky stared Erica right back in the eye, “Are you sure?”  
“Fuck Franky, what are you doing? You try so hard to get in and now you’re – “  
“I just want to make sure you’re sure. I mean, you’re kind of intoxicated – “  
Erica grabbed Franky by the arms and pulled her in, closing the door, “There. Answer enough?” she turned and walked back towards the loungeroom, falling onto the couch, her head falling back on the top of the couch. Franky followed her.

This wasn’t an Erica she’d seen before. She was concerned, she’d always fancied the idea of a drunk night with Erica, a kind of fantasy she might have had once or twice in a lonely prison cell, but this wasn’t that at all.  
Erica looked up at her, “Aren’t you going to, you know? Or are you all talk?”  
Franky frowned and shook her head, “You need to go to bed. Sleep it off.”  
“Sleep? Since when do you want to sleep? Come on, I’m here, yours, drunk for the taking, do –“  
“Stop. Stop, Erica please,” Franky didn’t like this at all, “just, lie down okay?”  
“Whatever you say Franky,” Erica mumbled, crashing her head on one end of the sofa and curling herself into a ball. Her eyes fluttered and closed as Franky placed a glass of water on the table next to her. She bent down on her knee’s besides the couch. Erica opened her eyes for a moment and Franky gave her some water. She’d never imagined anything like this with Erica, but she cared about her too much to leave her in such a position. She put a hand on Erica’s face. Erica grabbed Franky’s hand and held it there, “Stay. Please.”  
Franky nodded, “Whatever you say governor.”  
Franky found a blanket and lay it over Erica before she settled herself into an armchair. She switched the tv on and flicked through the channels, settling on some mindless rubbish. She wasn’t watching it anyway, she was watching Erica sleep and it was like that she herself fell asleep in Erica’s armchair.


	2. Another Night In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wondered what the minister would prefer, an alcoholic governor or one who slept with past prisoners? She deleted the plural straight away, there was no other. No other like Franky, she knew that, and there never would be.

Erica woke up with the sun blaring in through the window. She squinted against it and against the headache that had placed itself at the base of her skull. Last night came flooding back to her and she let a groan out, pulling herself off the couch. That’s when she saw Franky on the armchair, arms crossed, dead to the world sleeping. The first thing Erica thought was at least we’re both fully clothed and then she wondered why that was the case. She’d been wasted, Franky could have had her way with her, if that was what she had really wanted all along. But of course, Erica knew that was never all Franky wanted. This situation just reiterated that fact. She sculled the glass of water that had appeared on the table next to her.

Franky shifted position, making a quiet sigh and groan as her hand flew to her neck, massaging it quickly before she cracked it, opening her eyes. Erica wasn’t on the couch. She hadn’t even meant to fall asleep, especially on that uncomfortable chair. She jumped up and followed the sounds of clinking dishes into the kitchen.  
“Hey, you’re up, how are you feeling?”  
Erica was washing the dishes furiously, but turned around to look at Franky, “I’m fine. I’m sorry if I worried you, I really am but you…you should go.”  
Franky pulled that face; the one that she pulled when she knew Erica was back in denial and all she wanted to do was pull her out, but she nodded, shrugging, “If that’s what you want.”  
“Franky, it’s just not appropriate – “  
“Screw appropriate for a second Erica. What do you want?”

Erica was back to pouring her third glass of wine, trying not to ask herself that same question. She knew she’d done the right thing in sending Franky away, but she was spending another fucking night alone with a bottle. She wondered what the minister would prefer, an alcoholic governor or one who slept with past prisoners? She deleted the plural straight away, there was no other. No other like Franky, she knew that, and there never would be.

Half an hour and a second bottle later (wasn’t she glad that she had got the wine collection in the break up?) she was behind the wheel of her car. She knew it was a stupid move, but she was hardly going to trip up the street; that just wouldn’t be a good look for a governor.

Franky flicked through the channels on the tv, and gave up, thinking she should really get foxtel. She turned it off, and put some music on instead, turning the volume right up. She didn’t care about the neighbours, fuck it, it was a weekend anyway. In fact, she half hoped they would knock on her door to complain just so she could have it out with somebody. She knew it was done, over. She wasn’t going back to the governor’s. It was pointless to try and drag someone out of the closet, it wasn’t fair on either party. That didn’t mean she could just switch off her feelings though, she wished she could. And how hard she tried, as she turned the music up louder and louder. She tried to eat, but everything tasted…well it didn’t taste at all, so she settled on the couch, alone with a beer in hand.

There was a knock. Good, Franky thought, I’m going to rip them to shreds, it’s my apartment, I’ll play whatever the fuck I want, however loud I want. Especially on a Saturday night. She placed the beer on the kitchen counter as she passed it and swung open the door. Shit.  
“Erica,” she breathed.  
“I shouldn’t have sent you away,” the governor was slurring. Again.  
Franky rubbed her eyes, “How did you get here?”  
Erica laughed and held up her keys, “I drove. It’s too far to walk, wouldn’t be safe at this time of night” she pushed past Franky into the apartment. A complete role reversal from last night.  
Franky snatched the keys from Erica’s hands and put them in her pocket, “And it’s safe to fucking drive? You’re wasted, Erica.”  
Erica nodded towards the beer on the counter, “Doesn’t seem you’re far behind me,” she grabbed the beer and began to take a sip but Franky pulled it away.  
“You really don’t need anymore.”  
Erica nodded, “You’re right, I don’t,” she swung her arms around Franky’s neck, “where’s the bedroom? Or the couch? I don’t mind.”  
Franky pulled her hands away and took two steps back, “This is bullshit. What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Well, I was hoping you could tell me that actually,” Erica lowered her voice to a drunken whisper, “I’ve never done this with a woman before,” she took a step towards Franky.  
“Yeah, well that’s not changing tonight. I’ll drive you home,” Franky was annoyed and sympathetic but so, so frustrated all at the same time.  
“I can drive,” Erica started to try find her keys, “what did I do with my keys?”  
Franky rubbed her temples, “I have no idea,” she shrugged, “let’s go.” She tried to guide Erica out with her hand on shoulder.  
Erica turned around, put a hand on Franky’s face, Franky should have moved quicker but she couldn’t, not when Erica touched her like that, and next thing she knew the governor’s lips were on hers. Even through the alcohol, they tasted amazing and she couldn’t not give in, for just a moment, kissing back and running her fingers through Erica’s hair before she pushed her away.  
“No. No. I’m not doing this with you, not when you’re like this.”  
Erica sighed, “I thought this is what you wanted.”  
“Not when you’re fucking drunk, it’s not.”  
“Well you tasted like beer,” Erica shot back.  
“Yeah, I had half a fucking bottle of beer. It’s not exactly the same thing, is it?”  
“So there’s half left?” Erica jumped for the bottle but Franky grabbed her by the arm, another mistake. She let go as though the touch had burnt her, “Fine, fine. Can I at least crash here?”  
“Well you can’t tell me to leave my own apartment in the morning, this time.”

Franky’s head was an internal battle, of course she wanted Erica there, to watch her sleep it off, to hope against hope that she wouldn’t just run away, again, in the morning. But she was at a point where she wondered if she was better off protecting herself and sending Erica away, and never seeing her again. Not when it was so hard. But this was Erica, wasn’t she worth all the shit? Hadn’t she always been?  
“Yeah, you can sleep on the couch okay? Just…” Franky trailed off.  
She waited until Erica had fallen asleep before she went into her room. This was the second night she’d left the governor on a couch with a glass of water by her head. She thought she wouldn’t be sleepy with it all buzzing around in her head, but the moment her head hit the pillow she felt her eyes grow heavy and begin to close. She hardly noticed the thump on the mattress next to her.


	3. The First Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky wakes up with Erica towering over her on the couch, how can she possibly resist a sight like that?

Franky felt a hand on her waist, still. It felt nice. She shifted and the hand moved slightly. She opened her eyes and saw Erica next to her. The night came flooding back to her, and she did, only just, remember that thump beside her before she had closed her eyes for the night. She rubbed her eyes now and propped herself up on her elbow. She couldn’t help staring at Erica. She looked beautiful asleep, vulnerable but even with the stress-bags under her eyes, she looked beautiful. Franky lay back, putting both hands over her face and dragging them down. She swung herself out of the bed and left the room.  
She looked at the time; 3am. She sighed, turning the tv on and turning down the volume. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let them, trying not to think of how the governor was lying in her bed. How many times had she thought about that in prison? Now it was a reality and it was nothing like she’d imagined. She drifted to sleep, trying not to remember how, beyond the alcohol, Erica smelt so, so tempting.  
Franky’s eyes fluttered open, she felt a touch on her cheek and woke up to the governor above her, one leg placed on either side of Franky’s body.   
“Erica – “ Franky made a move to sit up.  
“Franky,” Erica pushed Franky back onto the couch, “I’m sober now, okay? You don’t have to protect me anymore, okay?”  
Franky noticed the governor’s hair was wet at the ends. How was it that her own shampoo smelt a million times sexier on Erica?   
“What’s the time?”  
Erica glanced at the clock, “It’s just after ten,” she placed her hand on Franky’s face again. Franky couldn’t help it, her eyes closed in contentedness and she breathed in deep before opening them again to see Erica with that shy smile on her face she’d seen so many times. Franky bit her lip and in a flash she’d raised her lips to Erica’s, placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her on top of her own body. She could feel her breath shake as she realised how close their bodies were. Even clothed, the governor’s legs brushing against hers made her want to squirm, but she wouldn’t; she was in control, she was always in control. But god, it was becoming like an itch that wouldn’t go away, she could feel Erica’s chest moving with her own and she fought to keep her breathing under control. 

She moved quickly, flipping Erica onto her back and taking the towering position. Erica just laughed and pulled her closer, engaging in a new kiss, before Franky broke away and kissed Erica quickly across the jawline and down her neck, creeping her teeth out against Erica’s soft skin. She slipped her hands underneath Erica’s shirt and had it off in seconds. She couldn’t help but pull back for just a moment, to let the image sink in. She didn’t bother fiddling with Erica’s bra, she just pulled the straps down and put her tongue to work on those nipples, they went hard and stiff quickly and Franky could feel her own body getting more amped up than she was used to. This was standard stuff for her, but Erica was nothing akin to standard at all. She tried not to think but her brain was working independent of her will and she just kept thinking this can’t be real, it’s got to be just another fantasy.  
“Pinch me,” she whispered to Erica, not even thinking about what she was saying.  
Erica looked her in the eye in a way that let Franky know that Erica knew what was going on in her mind. She put a hand around Franky’s waist and pulled her closer, as Franky lent in to attack her neck again, Erica gently nipped her on the ear, Franky took a quick, sharp breath before her hands moved south. She undid the governor’s pants in seconds, and couldn’t help swiping her tongue over her lips as she pulled them off, revealing the governor’s long and smooth legs. She put her hand on Erica’s thigh, massaging it gently. It was softer than she could have even imagined and as she ran her hands up Erica’s back, Franky let a quiet moan escape her lips.  
“You are so fucking beautiful,” she whispered, trying to ignore the pressure she could feel building towards her own legs.   
Erica still looked slightly uncomfortable as she smiled, she wanted to give back and she was sure Franky wanted her to but she had never been this close with a woman before. She didn’t know how to act, what to touch, how to satisfy.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Franky’s words snapped her out of her now seemingly trivial thoughts. Erica pushed Franky away from her chest so she could look her in the eyes.  
“What did you say?” she whispered.  
There was no smirk, no cheek, nothing, just words, “I-I think I’m in love with you.” Franky knew she had either just started or ended something very complicated, but she’d wanted to spit those words out for so long. That was the one she had never let herself imagine doing with Erica, was telling her how she really felt, that this was more than just feelings of lust or some game to pass the time, and now after all this time, she’d just let it slip out in the midst of passion.  
Erica’s hands flew to Franky’s jeans and yanked on her belt as her fingers rushed to undo it, pulling her jeans off and tossing them on the floor.  
“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” she whispered, as she tore Franky’s singlet off over her head, tossing it on top of her jeans, “I think I love you too. No, I do, I know I love you too, I couldn’t just let it go, or just stop thinking about you, you’re too important to me. It’s…it’s why I broke off the engagement,” it was the first time Erica had said that outloud, and it was the first time she’d really even said that to herself. She traced a single finger from the nape of Franky’s neck down between her breasts and over her toned stomach, softly, slowly, watching it compromise Franky’s breathing until her fingers dwelled on the material of Franky’s underwear.  
“Tell me…what to do,” Erica whispered, trying to battle the nerves away with the urge to do what she had wanted to do for so long.  
Franky was biting her lip, but this time it wasn’t to be cheeky or seductive, it was just to hold herself back, “Oh come on, you’ve done yourself before, right? It’s no different.”  
Erica pressed her lips against Franky’s quickly before pulling away, “It’s very different,” she whispered.  
“You can’t get anything wrong, Erica. I get off just looking at you,” Franky smiled, that slight glint of humour back in her eye.

Erica was still nervous as she crept her hand into Franky’s underwear and wasn’t sure whether Franky’s wetness should scare or urge her on; she let it excite her as she began to move her fingers around every part of Franky. She could hear Franky’s breathing was laboured now, and had to admit to herself that it turned her on to hear Franky struggling for breath. She held Franky’s face with her other hand, trying to look Franky in the eye but she must have got the right spot because Franky’s head flew back and her whole body arched up, begging to be closer ever still to Erica’s body. Erica rubbed her fingers gently over that same spot, listening to Franky lose control of her moans and groans, she grabbed Franky’s head and forced her to look her in the eye. Franky could hardly keep her eyes open; her body was in such ecstasy but she saw the hunger in Erica’s eyes; she wanted Franky to be looking at her and so she fought to keep her eyes on the governor until she felt Erica’s fingers enter her and she couldn’t control herself anymore. Her whole body shook and her legs spasmed as she experienced one of the best orgasms she’d ever had, pulling down the curtains on the self-control. 

“What the fuck were you so nervous for?” Franky said between breaths. She felt like she’d just run a marathon with the way she was breathing.  
“So it was…okay?” Erica whispered.  
Franky stared at her, half propped up on her elbows, but she lay back down, running her hands over her face, she could feel the sweat all over her body, “I’d say better than okay. I’d say… fuck,” Franky tried to regain control of her breathing while Erica smiled above her. She rested her head against Franky’s chest.  
“I liked it too,” she whispered, absently tracing her fingers over one of Franky’s breasts, “It was even better than I imagined it to be.”  
Franky bit her lip, “Yeah, me too. You’re incredible.”  
Erica laughed softly, “And you thought I wouldn’t be?” she teased.  
“Oh no, I knew you would be. If you let yourself be,” Franky could breath again now and was running her fingers through Erica’s hair, “I want to lie like this with you… forever.”


End file.
